


Hold me close

by hootnooot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith is soft, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Matt Holt is a Meme, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, lance is in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootnooot/pseuds/hootnooot
Summary: A collection of short cuddles scenes between some soft dudes. (comment below if you want to see a certain pairing)for sam <333





	1. broken promise (Heith)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [G0lden_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0lden_trash/gifts).



> idk, I've been wanting to try something new and then my server did this secret santa thing and I got my pal and I just decided to be Soff

If he could, Keith would freeze time, right now, forever stuck in this moment. Hunk, still snoring peacefully next to him, his large arms securely wrapped around Keith’s smaller frame. The early morning sun trying its best to sneak its way into their home, the rays of light trickling in from the window above their bed, casting shadows on their figures. 

Yes,  _ their bed, their home _ . Most of the boxes still lay untouched, forgotten for another time, even though he promised Hunk he would wake him early so they can get down to business and finish unpacking. But, some promises are meant to be broken. 

Hunk just looked so peaceful. The right side of his face squished against the pillow, his hair falling in his eyes. The gentle lull of his chest rising and falling was enough to put Keith back to sleep. But he couldn’t bear to close his eyes, not when the man he loved so intensely was so unfairly beautiful. 

Sometimes, tears would come to Keith’s eyes when he thought about Hunk, his love for him, how beautiful his boyfriend truly was. Inside and out. Sometimes it scared him, how much love he had for the man, but he overcame his fears. Just look at him now. They just moved in together _ , they bought an apartment together. _ The fears that once consumed Keith at night now lay dormant in the pits of his soul. Instead, the only thing that keeps him up is Hunk himself. 

Hunk, singing quietly in the kitchen at ungodly hours of the night, cooking eggs and pancakes. Hunk, tickling Keith until he can’t breathe, the only thing escaping his lips are incoherent squeals. Hunk, just holding him, skin to skin. His fingers toying with the ends of Keith’s hair, his lips pressed soundly to his temple. 

Sometimes, Hunk would tell him stories. Stories of him and Lance when they were younger, Hunk always having to pick up his best friend’s mess. Stories of his mom’s and the bakery they run. Stories, the ones he told his younger siblings. And each and every time, Keith would listen. Keith would press his ear against Hunk’s chest, just to hear his heartbeat and feel his low voice rumble as he spoke. 

With Hunk, Keith’s flaming heart calmed. The ashes blown away by Hunk’s giggles. The flames put out by his smile. Now, candles light the space in his chest. Each and every one of them a scent that can only be described as Hunk. Cinnamon, sugar cookies, lavender, brown sugar,  _ love _ . 

Keith never thought he would be such a cheese. So entirely head over heels, balls deep, socks off, in love with someone. Hunk changed that for him. He broke down every one of Keith's walls in one smooth swoop. He healed all of Keith’s wounds with butterfly kisses and brownies. He gave Keith the space that he needed, knowing that his head would always be in the stars. But Hunk still loved Keith, Keith knew that for a fact. It was the main thing that kept him going, knowing that each and every day he could wake up next to someone he loved.  _ Someone who loved him _ .

So, Keith stayed there. Content with watching his lovers face while he slept. Happy with slowly caressing his warm cheek, smiling softly when the other squirmed. More than ok with pressing their bodies closer together, giddy when he hears Hunk’s wistful sigh. He smiles brightly when he feels fingers coursing through his hair, giggles softly when a pair of lips presses themselves against his forehead. 

The unpacking can wait, they have all the time in the world. 


	2. Too lost to see (Latte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some soft meme boys <3

Lance can’t count the nights he has spent lying awake in bed, phone in hand, quietly giggling to himself while Matt texted him. Most of the time, it was memes. Stupid ones, ones that didn’t even deserve to be laughed at. But Lance always giggled, always smiled brightly as Matt typed in all caps, keysmashing until it was all just a blur. 

But tonight is different, tonight Lance isn’t lying awake in his bed, instead, he’s in Matt’s. Curled up and in his lover's lap. Matt slowly running his fingers through Lance’s short hair while he tells a story about Shiro and Keith messing with each other on the ice. But Lance isn’t listening, he watches Matt’s mouth instead. The way his lips curve when he smiles, how fast he talks. He watches his eyes, how they light up at certain points in the story, how long his lashes are. He admires the slope of his nose, dotted with the most beautiful constellation of freckles Lance has ever seen. 

He keeps his gaze on his lover, noticing every small detail, his dimples, his eye rolls, the way his nose scrunches when he laughs. But he fails to notice Matt’s voice coming to a halt, the fingers in his hair stalling shortly before continuing. Lance is too lost trying to count every one of Matt’s lashes to notice that his eyes are now set on him. Soft Ambers staring at Ocean Blues.

“Lance,” Matt speaks softly, his idle hand coming down to caress the younger man’s cheek.

“Hmm?” Lance hums, finally snapping out of his trance. 

“Were you even listening?” Matt chuckles, bending down and pressing his forehead against Lance’s. 

He smiled. 

“If I'm being honest, that's a no… I was too distracted…” Lance plead, bringing his hand up to push the hair out of Matt’s face, 

“By what?”  
“By you.”

Matt smiled brightly before bringing Lance in for a kiss, holding his face in his hands as he gently pressed their lips together, Lance melted at his touch. Sighing as he wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. Matt pulled away with a considerate hum, his eyes closed blissfully and a soft smile playing on his lips, 

“You’re such a sap, y’know that right?”

“I can’t help myself!” Lance protested with a chuckle, “you’re just too darn beautiful.”

Matt let out a helpless groan before flopping back onto the bed, Lance still chuckling in his lap. 

“You can't just say stuff like that!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up with a pout, “ it's unfair!” Lance laughed, crawling up until he straddled Matt’s thighs.

“I totally can stay stuff like that, and what's  _ unfair _ is how  _ unfairly _ gorgeous you are!”He protested as he grabbed Matt’s face, squishing his cheeks between his hands. Matt sighed, his eyes going soft. 

“I love you,” He whispered between the space between them, his smile growing as he saw the red blush moving up Lance’s neck. Lance groaned, plopping down on top if Matt with a huff, nuzzling his nose against his neck. 

“I love you too, you dork.”


	3. Hearts still beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam never took off the engagement ring, Shiro never forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my lovely wife shared this headcanon with me and I Needed To Make Something Out Of It. 
> 
> Also, this ain't really cuddling but ill probably make a part 2

They needed to work quickly, this bomb wasn't gonna defuse itself. 

Adam frantically worked with the wires while Shiro calmly instructed him on what to do

"I've defused bombs before, Takashi, I know what I'm doing!" Adam groaned, getting fed up with Shiro's cautious gaze. 

"As far as I'm concerned, you've never defused an  _alien_ bomb, Adam," Shiro retorted. Adam snorted and shook his head, finally cutting a purple wire within the device,

"As a matter of fact, I have." Adam smiled smugly as the timer on the bomb froze, the beeping coming to a halt, "There's a lot that you don't know about me, Takashi," Adam commented, walking away from Shiro with a sly grin. 

Shiro chuckled because that Was Not True, he knew almost everything about the man in front of him. Knew that there was a star-shaped birthmark on his right hip bone, knew that his favorite color was orange, knew that he hates summer but loves the beach. Shiro knew everything about Adam, or so he thought. 

Adam let out a relieved sigh, resting his hands on his knees as he took a few deep breaths, and that's when Shiro noticed the gold chain hanging delicately from Adams' neck. The chain once belonged to Shiro, he's sure of that, but what was on the necklace is what made Shiro stare. 

A silver ring, engraved on the surface was his own initials  _T.S_. Shiro couldn't believe it. Adam, after all this time, after all the fighting, after the  _years_ they've been apart, he still wears their engagement ring.

Shiro could feel his throat closing on him, could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, his hands shaking as he looks at the ring. At Adam, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Adam, his caramel skin glowing under the light of the sun setting behind them. And then, the pocket of his suit is burning against his skin. The cloth inside of it burning red, yelling, screaming at Shiro to take it out. 

"What's up with you?" Adam asks, his eyebrows furrowed with concern, Shiro's looking far too pale for comfort. 

"uh, its just...uh, give me a moment." Shiro stumbled, reaching for the item in his suit pocket. 

Slowly, he pulled out a folded cloth, his human hand shaky as he held it in his palm. He quickly flicked his eyes up to Adam, just to make sure that he was paying attention.  _He needed to know that Shiro never gave up._ Never stopped fighting for him. Because Adam was the main reason Shiro kept going. Was the main reason he fought so hard and bled so much. He did it all for him. 

Carefully, he unwrapped the cloth, revealing the matching silver ring, the only difference was that instead of his own, Adam's initials were engraved on the ring.  _A.W._ Shiro didn't dare look up, afraid of what Adam's reaction may be. 

But then he heard a soft gasp, a small sniffle, a choked laugh. 

Cautiously, he lifted his gaze, shocked when he saw a crying Adam clutching the ring around his neck, Shiro swallowed thickly. 

"I uh, never lost sight of it. To me it was like, a beacon of hope, y'know? It made me fight stronger because I knew that, no matter what, I would have something to go home to." He chuckled bitterly, wiping away the few tears that dared to escape. "No matter what type of torture they put me through, I just thought about you, I fought to keep you safe, Adam," Shiro whispered, stepping closer to Adam, giving him enough room to push him away if needed, but Adam just stepped closer, closing the gap between them. And finally,  _finally_ , after three months of being back on Earth, three months of fighting the Galra, three months still apart,  _finally_ Shiro got to taste Adam's vanilla chapstick. Got to run his fingers through his short locks. 

 _Got to hold him close_. 

Adam broke the kiss with a smile, one Shiro didn't even need to see to know that is what blinding. 

"I never lost hope," He whispered against Shiro's lips, his cheeks moist with both of their tears. "I knew, that one way or another, you would come home to me, Takashi," He pulled back slightly, taking in the looks of the man in front of him. All soft gazes and teary eyes bathed in the light of the setting sun. He cupped Shiro's face, his thumbs lightly tracing over the cheekbones he loves so dearly. 

_Loves..._

"Takashi, I lo-"  


" _Shiro! Adam! Is everything ok in there! We haven't heard from you since the bomb defused!"_ Keith's panicked voice rung through the comms. Shiro grunted, reluctant on letting Adam go. Adam sighed, knowing that their time alone was too good to be true. 

Practically ripping himself out of Shiro's grip, Adam walked over to where his helmet had laid forgotten,

"Yes, Keith, we're alright...we were just... catching up," Adam smiled softly at Shiro, holding back his giggles while Shiro groaned even louder. 

 _"Oh...OH! Well, I'll leave you two... alone... then."_ And with that, all Adam could hear was static. Static and the sound of Shiro's footsteps approaching him from behind. 

Shiro sighed, wrapping his arms around Adam's middle while his chin rested on his shoulder, content with staying there until the sun set. 

"Takashi, you do know that we have more work to do, right?" Adam sighed, trying to slip out of Shiro's grip once again, but Shiro just held on tighter. 

"I don't have a singular clue as to what you may be referring to," He mumbled into Adam's shoulder, grinning like a fool. He missed this, the playful banter, the soft looks, the even softer touches. God, he just missed Adam. 

" _Takashi,"_ he warned, playfully slapping at Shiro's hands, "come on, we have to go,"

"Hmm, fine," Shiro finally eased up, "but only if you spend the night in my room,"

"I don't see how that's a ba-"

" _And_ , you have to come to bed when  _I_ say,"

"Now. that's just unfair!" Adam turned around in Shiro's arms, his pout faked and amusement clear in his eyes. Shiro's expression softened as he carefully cupped Adam's face with his human hand. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to Adam's forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his chin. Adam giggled softly, content with Shiro showering him with affection. 

"God, I love you," Shiro muttered against Adam's cheeks, the kisses not once faltering. Adam gasped, feeling his cheeks grow hotter by the second, if he could purr, he would be doing so right now. He was just so happy, finally being reunited with his lover, with  _his_ Takashi. His hero, his _soulmate_.

"I love you too, Takashi,"

It was easy to say that Adam didn't want to go back to work, he didn't want to leave Shiro's embrace, so he pulled him closer. Tucking his head in the crook of his neck, the all to familiar scent of  _Shiro_ taking over his senses.

This is where they're is meant to be, not fighting in some dangerous intergalactic war, no, but instead here, in each other's arms. 

 

_I Love you too,_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL IM DOING THIS INSTEAD OF HW, RIP ME, RIP MY GRADES, JUST IDK , RIP ME IN FUCKING HALF, BROTHER

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
